St Patricks Day!
by WhiteRoses13
Summary: It's Saint Patricks Day in Konoha! Rated for implied things and language. Crackfic


**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a special story for St. Paddys Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was on his way back to Konoha, after being gone for little over three years, he had (_finally_) realised that he needed friends. As he approached the gates the ANBU guards let him through because the author is too lazy to write down all about interrogation and stuff. So they all knew that he was trustworthy and they let him back in. When he took his first glance at Konoha in tree years, he thought Tsunade had lost it. _Everything_ was green. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. The houses, shop stalls and everyone was dressed in green. Also, everything was dotted in four-leaf-clover-looking-things. Except that they were missing a leaf, so they were three-leaf-clover-looking-things. There were also flags everywhere. They were green, white and orange.

"What's the occasion?" Sasuke asked to no one. Suddenly someone with fair, curly hair and blue/grey eyes jumped down from a tree above him. Her expression was livid.

"Did you just seriously ask that question?" her eyes were narrowed in anger and her clenched fists were shaking. She looked around fourteen or fifteen.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke noticed that she was wearing green combats and a green top.

"I'm BlackRosesThirteen, the author of this thing, and you haven't answered my question yet. And be careful how you do, the words could be your last."

"Question? Oh! No, I don't know what day it is." He answered calmly.

The 'BlackRoses' person seemed to be burning the tree next to her in her anger. Just as she lunged at Sasuke, four things tackled her. One was red, one orange, one white and one grey-ish. Sakura, Naruto, Akamaru and Kiba were restraining her with tremendous force. She was still trying desperately to attack Sasuke, who stood looking mildly surprised. She eventually calmed down, but still glared at Sasuke who was watching the thing while leaning against the tree, filing his nails.

"Done?" he asked in a teasing manner.

BlackRoses 'hmph'ed at him crossed her arms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said to him, a bit surprised.

'Oh brilliant! The dobe is going to ask me how I got back!' Sasuke thought.

"You don't know what day it is?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"March 17th?"

"No you egotistical emo!" BlackRoses shouted. Sasuke frowned he punched her on the arm, so that it would hurt, but not too much.

"Don't label me!"

"So you are an emo!"

Sasuke frowned again and turned his back on her, folding his arms like a little kid.

"Anyway today is…drum roll please!!!" Kiba pulled a set of drums out of nowhere and started to…….. well…………… drum roll. He hit the cymbal and BlackRoses shouted "SAINT PATRICKS DAY!!!"

This is Sasuke: "eh?"

"Um…Sasuke," Sakura said quietly "you might want to be careful around Rosy, she is a very proud person." Sakura turned to see 'Rosy' (a.k.a. BlackRoses) staring at Sakura the same way she stared at Sasuke. Sakura ran, with BlackRoses hot on her trail.

This is Naruto Kiba and Akamaru: **-.-**

This is Sasuke??????????????????

Sasuke turned to the other three.

"So, is BlackRoses her real name?"

"No, it's S-" but Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his scentence, as a piano fell from the sky, onto him. He was still alive, because I want him to be.

"Ow. What I meant to say was, S-" again, he didn't get a chance to finish because a heard of elephants trampled him. Still alive by my kindness, though if he keeps on like this, I'll have to kill him.

Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru watched amused as other things happened to Naruto. He never got past the letter 'S'. The things that happened to him included, a lightning bolt hitting him, Lee interrupting him, ranting about YOUTH. -I'll kill Lee later-, Sasuke's fan girls trampling him, they disappeared in bright flash of white light, -heh heh-, another piano, Hagrid stepped on him, claiming he was so puny he didn't see him, Sofira landing on him, Orochimaru and Frodo in banana suites fighting with light-sabres, Bart Simpson showing up, Naruto was stunned into silence, -you'd be surprised how much they look alike- and lastly Count Olaf calling him 'orphan'(he's hanging by his ankles off the nose of the Second Hokage now.)

Naruto decided to stop trying to say BlackRoses name. Kiba brought back up the fact that Sasuke still didn't know who St. Paddy was. -Getting piano ready over Sasuke's head.- They explained the legend of St. Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland. As soon as Sasuke heard 'patron saint of Ireland' he understood immediately why BlackRoses reacted the way she did.

"Okay," Sasuke said "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that BlackRoses is Irish?"

"How'd ya guess" Kiba said sarcastically

"Hey! Are you guys having a bitch about me behind my back?" BlackRoses asked

"How the hell did you get here?!" Naruto asked.

"Helloooooooo? I'm the author of this thing! I can do whatever I want, watch."

BlackRoses snapped her fingers and Kiba stood up, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. After about five minutes of this, he sat back down.

"So you can manipulate people to do what you want?"

"Uh, no, that's not what I did." BlackRoses blushed slightly "He did that off his own free will. That is what I did." BlackRoses pointed behind Naruto and Sasuke. Somehow Sakuras house had moved across the road behind them and they could see Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata having a sleepover and dancing madly to music. Sasuke's eyes were glued to Sakura and Naruto's to Hinata. Just then Shikamaru and Neji passed by. They looked up and stopped walking and stared too. Three guesses at who they were staring at!!!

-Maybe I should do something similar on Valentines Day!-

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore and rammed down the door. The four girls looked like they were expecting this and waved out to BlackRoses mouthed thank you's before their mouths were occupied by their crushes own mouths.

BlackRoses was sitting down leaning against the tree. Kiba wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "don't you think your going a bit far?"

"Nah, they'll keep it innocent. I've made sure of that."

* * *

**Okay, I know it's sucky, but I wanted to do something for Paddy's Day. If you don't like it, I'll be doing another Paddy's Day one, but it might have to wait 'till tomorrow. Like I said, I'm Irish and Proud of it!!! 'Aint that right guys and gals?!**

**Please review, Flames will be deleted, if not deleted, ignored, so don't waste my time.**

**Hagrid- Obviously, everyone know's who our favourite groundskeeper is! He's from Harry Potter, you bakas!**

**Sofira- Eragon's dragon. The book and movie Eragon.**

**Frodo- Please don't tell me you don't know who he is! He's from Lord of the Rings.**

**The Light-Sabres- From Star Wars. Duh!**

**Bart Simpson- If someone says they don't know who he is...shame!!! 'Why you little-!!!'**

**Count Olaf- Evil bastard from Lemony Snickets A Series of Unfortunate Events.**


End file.
